Creamy423
History Creamy4 23, called in short usually Cream, C, or c423, joined the domain in February 2010 by recommendation of AKiRA. She had joined a few Live Tournies and done fairly well, but has yet to win any. She hasn't been on the domain very long, but has a challange thread posted and is always taking fights from others. She joined the Domain in hopes of getting over her small fear of the tourney atmosphere and to further expand her knowledge and skill of Brawl. After a few months, she's a fairly known person on the domain, at least among its regulars. She looks up to Kagato as a friend and Brawl teacher, is friends with JJ and Naos, as well as many others. She's gotten to know alot of new people and meet alot of new friends and is very happy at the Domain. She currently doesn't attend any other Brawl site after quietly leaving BFC and growing inactive on AiB. She feels the Domain is more a home than anything with closely tied people to play with and a wide skill level to pick from, despite the occasional troll. So far, she's not overly famous but the big names knows she exists at least. She's faced Spirit, Jon, Wesker, MBmoney and a few others, though hasn't done well, but at least they know she is around. Kagato is her most played 'Pro' on the Domain, with Jon in second. Creamy423's Brawler Rating Alot of people as her why she mains who she does, and she often explains it in a very simple way. "I main Link because I like him." Simple as it may be, there is alot more behind it that she doe sn't feel like explaining. Link has been her main since the SSB64 days, and in Melee she had Young Link in her roster as well, but she was to young to understand the mechanics of offline pros nor did she know such levels of skill existed, so SSB64 and Melee passed her by with no one to play offline and her remaining in a noob state. When Brawl came out, it was the same story. Link was the main. No one to play with but CPUs. No one known online to play with. She put Brawl away for about 2 years and picked it back up again in 2008 when she met with AKiRA on another forum site. AKiRA posted a type of combo video with her Lucas, and the skill that was shown in that video was enough to impress c423 into picking up Brawl. She made friends with AKiRA and was helped by her Lucas into the higher levels of game play. She spent about a year with AKiRA in casual play, just learning how to use Link and learning minor game play knowledge like proper spot dodging and other things, and soon enough learned DACUS and other advanced techniques as time went on. In the end of 2009, she joined her first Brawl site and rapidly learned alot of new skills in a short time, going from a rather poor player to easily keeping up with some of the better players and surpassing some. She joined up with Miso, a very good Link player who acted as her teacher for a while and joined her in the Link only clan of the Triforce of Courage Bearers. She went from a lower rank to the third to highest rank in a short amount of time before the clan grew quiet. Miso always commented that she was her best student in terms of learning quickly. After moving on from the clan, BFC held less worth to her. Alot of her good friends left or were banned, and nothing was left for her really, so after the Best of Link tournament she quietly left BFC, placing in the top 15. Then she joined the Domain, mentioned to her by AKiRA, for the Live Tourney feature they offered. She joined a few, but that soon died out. Now she remains an active member on the Domain, feeling more closely connected to the people on BD than at BFC, though she still keeps in touch with her remaining BFC friends. Till this day, she has never dropped Link. She naturally enjoys a challenge and picking up Link was never a thought of 'Low tier' or 'bad matchups', but simply because she is a Zelda nut. She focused on Link for the longe st time, honing her skill with him into higher levels. Only after a while did she learn that Link was second last in the tier and had an amazing list of bad matchups. She kept up with it though, never minding the flaws that Link had and personally never minding his recovery or any of the fallbacks. She works to find ways to use everything Link has to offer the best she can. Link will always be her main and she wants to show other Brawlers that with some effort, even a Link can be impressive. And of course, her newest addition to her very small roster is Lucas, inspired by AKiRA's Lucas before she dropped him for MK. C423 uses Lucas more as a casual main for right now, but she knows several ATs with him and personally loves the character of Lucas after playing through Mother 3. With some effort, she knows she could improve her Lucas very quickly now that she knows the basics of Brawl and some matchups. Toon Link has been considered as well, though for some reason she doesn't really care for the metagame of a Toon in being as campy as a Toon needs to be. She plans to practice with him more but finds herself leaning back to Lucas and Link. She finally decided on Ness as a third, finding him to be the most fun of all her 'mess-around' characters, dropping Toon back to forth, despite barely using him at all. Recently, she got back together with Miso for training, getting promoted to second highest rank "Hylian" and is hoping to further learn about Link as well as many other matchups. As of June 25th, in the early hours of the day, Creamy423 passed into the clan's highest rank and earned her 'Triforce'. Now she strives to keep learning and gather experience so she can further he skill with Link and to teach lower ranked members of the clan as well as any other Link main willing to learn. Real Life Creamy423 was born premature on April 23,1990 due to pre-eclampsia, and suffers minor mental issues because of it, such as epilepsy and dyslexia. While she has not had a gran mal seizure since she was young, she still suffers petit mal seizures, visual hallucinations, and temporary blindness on occasion, and has a perminant physical tic of her right shoulder. She has some trouble with the order of numbers and writing words to completion. Often her handwriting will start a word and end it with a scribbled line that may or may not look like the end of the word it meant to be. Sometimes only three legible letters in a long word, but she has a much easier time typing. Creamy423 has several hobbies outside of Brawl, enjoying other video games such as The Legend of Zelda, her personal favorite, Mario, Sonic, Guitar Hero, Final Fantasy and many others. Her newest game to pick up has been the Earthbound/Mother series, due to curiosity of the characters Ness and Lucas from Brawl. She's very open to other games, enjoying mostly Nintendo games but also willing to sit and play on other consoles as well as several MMORPGs. Her least favorite is the FPS gaming catagory. Videogame love runs in her family, her father being just as into Zelda as she is and started her love of videogames at a very young age. In October 2009, she purchased a replica Master Sword, Twilight Princess style, and also owns two ocarinas, one being a replica Ocarina of Time. She also enjoys a wide array of music, ranging from foriegn music to simple classic rock. The only thing she won't listen to is Rap or Country. Music is another big part of her life, not only listening, but playing as well. She knows how to play both ocarinas, and owns several keyboard pianos, which she self-taught herself to play after realizing a teacher didn't work as well as she could teach herself by ear. Creamy423 also enjoys model building, like legos, and will build complex structures and adorn her room with them. Shuttles, sports cars, and other things decorate her shelves, along with her "8-bit" lego Triforce. Facts *Creamy423 has no siblings or many offline friends to have Brawl matches with, so she is most often Online. *Creamy423 mained Link (Blue) in SSB64, Young Link (Black Tunic) in Melee, and Link (Dark) in Brawl. Melee is the only game she didn't technically main "Link", but instead had him as a secondary. *While using other characters, the characters she tends to use have a "Dark" skin, though this may be a coincidence. *Creamy423 owns a deviantART, where she posts much of her art. *Creamy423 got competative with Brawl in October 2009 and is still active. *Creamy423 watches many Brawl Link based videos on Youtube, enjoying Brawler Legan and Izaw the most. *Creamy423's favorite games are LoZ: Ocarina of time and LoZ: Majora's Mask. *Her current 3-heart speed run record on Ocarina of Time is 9.5 hours to completion. *She owns several cats, and is a lover of animals. *Creamy423 is a slight pyromaniac. Fireworks are banned in her house. *Currently, Creamy423 is on the Domain, but also BrawlFriendCodes, and All Is Brawl. *Creamy423 wants a tatoo of the Hyrule Crest on her upper left arm, but refrains from doing so because she doesn't want to see what it looks like after 60 years. *Creamy423 loves Link, however; she cannot stand Toon Link. She doesn't even consider them the same "character" and refuses to call Toon Link "Link", and will always call him "Tink." *FPS games make her motion sick to the point where she cannot play, which is why she doesn't enjoy them. *Creamy423 has appeared on the Domain Podcast twice as a guest host. Podcast 15 and 21. *Recently, she has picked up Lucas as a noncompetative secondary, and Ness as a tertiary. *Ironically enough, even though she picked up Ness, back in the SSB64 and Melee days, she swore to never pick up Ness because of PK Thunder being to difficult to use as a recovery. *Creamy423 has a mini-comic in the works staring Kagato and his mains featured on the Domain and her deviantART. *She has a minor story arch involving her mains, often having her interacting with her main Dark Link and his tendancy to be an asshole to Lucas. Dark Link is protrayed as proud and self centered where Lucas is skiddish and forced to follow the main as the secondary. Only recently has Ness jumped in to stand up for Lucas, often going after Dark Link. *It is often joked that Creamy423's Link is bisexual because of the fact that she is female and attracts alot of male gamer attention, thus leaving her Link to be associated in relationships with the mixed gender mains of other players, often male characters. *Creamy423 attracts alot of Pit mains, strangely enough. Category:Brawlers